Port Tibernius (Mons Aventinus)
www.novaroma.org ] COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Start Your Journey Through the Aventine and Roma You have just disembarked a merchant ship, the Nauta Tiberia Octavia, which has brought goods from Ostia to the Port Tibernius, Rome's premier port, situated between the Palatine, Aventine, and Capitoline hills. From here you will find several primary sites in the Aventine to visit, as well as the homes of some of our Plebeian cives. Community Streets for Residents In Roman times there were many types of houses you could live in. The DOMUS, which is one of the largest houses the Romans had in the city, was the only house that one family lived in. Which consisted of two floors. The richest families in the city lived in these homes. An INSULAE, shown in the picture above, was where the “poor people” resided. It had three or more floors that had little rooms in them where a whole family lived. The rooms got light only by a little window that did not contain any glass. Collapses and fires occurred often in these homes. The ground level consisted of little shops. The last living settlement is the VILLA-COMPLEX. About ninety percent of Romans lived in the country, some lived in poor farmhouses, but the rich lived in a villa-complex. These consisted of three parts: Villa urbana- this was the living quarters of the family; Villa rustica- the was where the staff lived and worked (it was also the stables, a hospital, and a prison); and Storage accommodations - this was where they stored the grain, oil, wine, and other items that were made on the premises. These are the three most common types of housing settlement that the Romans lived in. The news reader informs you that if you wish to visit the domus of a certain citizen, you just need to ask around on the following main streets: 01 - Clivus Capsarius 02 - Clivus Delphini 03 - Clivus Publicius 04 - Clivus Triarius 05 - Via Ostiensis 06 - Vicus Armilustri 07 - Vicus Caeseti 08 - Vicus Capitis Canteri 09 - Vicus Columnae Ligneae 10 - Vicus Compiti Pastoris 11 - Vicus Dianae 12 - Vicus Fortunae Dubiae 13 - Vicus Fortunae Mammosae 14 - Vicus Fortunati 15 - Vicus Frumentarius 16 - Vicus Laci Miliari 17 - Vicus Laci Tecti 18 - Vicus Loreti Maioris 19 - Vicus Loreti Minoris 20 - Vicus Materiarius 21 - Vicus Mundiciei 22 - Vicus Novus 23 - Vicus Piscinae Publicae 24 - Vicus Platanonis 25 - Vicus Portae Naevia 26 - Vicus Portae Raudusculanae 27 - Vicus Portae Trigeminae 28 - Vicus Silani Salientis 29 - Vicus Trium Viarum 30 - Vicus Valeri 31 - Vicus Veneris Alamae 32 - Vicus Victoris Sites of Interest You see the news reader in the Forum Boarium, and ask him for directions to some of the interesting places in and near the Aventine. He gives you the following information: * Aedes Ceres, Liber et Libera ~ Ceres was a goddess for agriculture, similar to Greek Demeter. When there was a severe famine in Rome the Sibylline Books offered an answer: to build a temple for Ceres nearby Circus Maximus. The temple was sacrated at 19th of April 493 BC. For Ceres biscuits made of spelt and salt were sacrificed in the temple. The temple eventually developed as center for plebeians, and also to a center of plebeian political power with plebeian archives. Visit the Temple to make an offering, read the edictae of the Tribunes, and visit the Aediles. * Aedes Consus ~ The Temple of Consus on the Aventine probably was vowed or built by L. Papirius Cursor in 272 B.C. on the occasion of his triumph. (This may be inferred from the fact that Papirius was painted on the walls in the robes of a triumphator.) Consus, the deity of Time who is still sometimes personified as Father Time, was also a protector of the harvest. On December 15th the Temple of Consus, which was located underground on the Aventine, was uncovered and opened to public worship. It is probable that this temple was near that of Vortumnus on the north-west side of the Aventine. Vortumnus was probably worshipped in Rome on the Aventine after being brought to the city after the distruction of Volsinii. * Aedes Diana * Aedes Juno * Aedes Libertas * Aedes Mercuri ~ Welcome to the virtual Temple of Mercurius, the Roman God of travelers, commerce and trade. * Aedes Minerva ~ Minerva is the Roman Goddess of wisdom, crafts, civilization, strategy and defensive war. Originally the Etruscan Goddess Menrva, she was adopted by the Romans into their pantheon as Menrva. The earliest physical evidence of Minerva in Rome, is a statue excavated at the site of two temples, believed to be those of Fortuna and Mater Matuta, built during the reign of King Servius Tullius (578-535 BCE). The Romans very early on equated Minerva with the Greek Goddess Pallas Athene, perhaps as early as the sixth century BCE. * Aedes Vortumnus * Aqua Appia ~ Rome's first aqueduct. * Circus Maximus ~ Here you can get information on the racing factiones, past and future Ludi Circenses, etc. More information on the Ludi Circenses can be found in the Campus Martius community. * Forum Boarium ~ This is the UNOFFICIAL Plebeian Forum of Nova Roma. This originally was the cattle market in Rome. It now is the forum of the Plebs to discuss historical topics, political agendas concerning the Plebs of Nova Roma, and basically anything you wish. * Forum Vinarium ~ The Forum Vinarium was the wine forum venalium of early Ancient Rome, it was located in the area now of the quartiere Testaccio, between Aventine Hill and the Tiber. Here, it is a reference center on wines and vinting in the Ancient Roman and regions/cultures with which Rome had contact. * Add an historic Roma site in this community or update an unfinished link above Community Administration Praefectus: vacant The position of Praefectus (Prefect) of this community is currently vacant. The Praefectus position is a community administrator, responsible for updating, maintaining and overseeing of this community. Interested in becoming the Prefect of this community? Contact: lucius_vitellius_triarius@yahoo. com www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Category:Mons Aventinus